


Am I Pretty?

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Precious Peter Parker, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter gets bullied at school for being ugly, and his father comes home to find him crying. He doesn't know how to calm him down so he kisses him, but he gets way more than he bargained for.(( A ridiculous amount of hot sex with feelings and cuteness, steamy af ))// he is 17, it's not underage in the UK but idk about the US and other countries.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 242





	Am I Pretty?

**AM I PRETTY?**

Usually when Tony Stark returned home from work, he would find his seventeen year old son lounging around on the sofa watching TV, or raiding the fridge trying to put off his homework. You know, as most seventeen year olds did. And it had been that way for most of their lives together, but today was different.

He walked in the house with a smile on his face, happy to finally be home and just chill out with his favourite person. Though, Peter wasn't where he normally was. There were no immediate noises, no random messes from making sandwiches, and it seems there had been no food eaten. Tony placed his briefcase down on the table and walked through the house, looking around for his son.

As he walked down the hallways, he could hear stifled crying from his son's bathroom. Immediately he began to worry, pausing outside, he decided to knock rather than just walk in, just to respect his son's privacy.

"Peter? Honey? Are you okay in there?" He asked softly.

He could hear Peter moving about, sniffing as he took toilet paper off the roll and blowing his nose. "Fine, dad." He stated flatly as he sniffled a few more times.

"You don't sound fine," Tony told him. "Come on angel, I know you. You can talk to me," 

There was a silence from the other side of the door before the door was unlocked. Tony turned the handle and pushed it open, peering inside to see Peter sitting on the side of the bath, crumpled tissues in his hands and his eyes bright red.

"Oh honey," Tony sighed as he kneeled down on the floor in front of him, taking his hand. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" 

His son looked absolutely heartbroken, his chin shivering with sadness, his eyes down at the floor red from rubbing them. Tony hated it when Peter cried, it always broke his heart. Whoever it was that hurt his boy would pay, there was no way around it.

"Dad…" Peter sniffled, a tear dripping down his cheek, "Dad, am I ugly?"

"What? What the hell put that stupid idea in your head?" His father furrowed his eyebrows, completely shocked by the fact that his beautiful son didn't see himself for what he was. 

Peter shrugged, lifting a tissue up to wipe his cheeks, shaking his head before bowing it. "Just… some guys at school… and some girls…" 

Tony placed his hand on his son's soft jaw, making him look up at him as he wiped away his tears with his thumb. "They're wrong, kid." He looked up into his son's eyes. "You're far from ugly,"

Peter clenched his eyes shut, more tears falling from them. "I'm a monster," his voice broke as he started crying heavily. His father stood up and pulled Peter up with him, scooping him up in his arms and holding him tightly. 

"No you certainly are not." Tony told him sternly, rubbing his back and keeping him close. "You are perfect, I promise you. Come on, let's get you out of the bathroom and get you fed."

He led Peter out of the bathroom with his arm around him, heading towards the kitchen as his son cuddled into him, still crying. "Sit down, I'm going to make you something."   
He pulled the chair out and Peter sat down on it, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"What do you want?" Tony opened up the fridge, hoping a little comfort food would help make him feel a little better.

"Not hungry," he shivered as he spoke, trying to calm his tears. 

"Baby, you need to eat. Even if it's just a sandwich." Tony turned around and looked over at him, raising his eyebrows. "I could make you some fruit salad, or some kind of wrap? Hm? You always like them. What do you think?"

Peter shook his head again, his arms around his knees as he spoke with a broken voice. "I'm too fat."

"Excuse me?" Tony shut the fridge loudly, walking over to him. Peter was FAR from fat, he was actually a pretty slim guy. Probably the right size for a seventeen year old, yeah he had more muscles than some others in his year at school, but he most certainly wasn't fat. 

"Hannah said… that I was gross… and I should stop eating, that she'd never go out with me," Peter burst into a fit of tears, moving his hand to his face as he sobbed loudly.

"No honey, that's ridiculous!" Tony exclaimed, moving to his son's side. "There's nothing wrong with you, you're a very handsome young man! They're just being mean for the sake of it!" He wrapped his arm around him. 

"You have to say that!" Peter exclaimed, tears running down his face and dripping off of his reddened cheeks. "You're my father! If you call me ugly it's child abuse!"

Tony sighed, it's true, he couldn't insult his kid. But there wasn't anything bad to say about him! He had a sweet and happy smile, and the loveliest eyes. His hair was brown and curly, and it was always so soft. There was no way that these punks at school who had said those things actually meant them, there was no truth behind the words. 

"Pete, trust me, you're the furthest thing from ugly -"

Peter shot up to his feet in frustration, his face miserable and soaking with tears. "I'll never be anything but ugly!" He exclaimed before running back into his bedroom and slamming the door.

Tony sighed, sitting back in the chair beside him. He rubbed his head in frustration. Peter had always had trouble with bullying, but for the most part it never seemed to affect him. Whoever these people were at his school were going to get an earful, there was no way they were going to get away with making his son doubt himself. 

His first instinct was to run after his son, but he knew that Peter needed to cry for a while. So Tony decided to make them both some food, something small enough that Peter wouldn't reject it. He made a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and stuck them on a tray with some juice, making his way to Peter's room.

"Sweetheart, can I come in?" He asked softly. "I have my famous grilled cheese?"

"Sure." Peter's small voice called out, wavering. 

Tony pushed the door open and walked through, carrying the tray to the bedside table before perching on the side of the bed. He handed his son one of the drinks before taking the other for himself. 

"So," Tony said softly, getting comfortable on the bed, kicking off his shoes and sitting cross legged. "Talk to me about what's going on."

Peter hid behind his glass as he took a large sip, taking a few breaths in before putting it down on the tray. "Uh… well, basically…" he sniffled as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I asked out Hannah, and she and all her friends made fun of me," he looked down at his hands as he fidgeted. 

"Why on earth would they make fun of you? Do those idiots not know how brave it is to ask someone out?" Tony said angrily, balling up his fists. 

His son sighed sadly, chewing on his bottom lip. "They told me I was ugly, and… and that no one will ever go out with me because… cause I'm fat and… apparently I have a horrible nose."

"Surely they aren't talking about this nose?" Tony commented as he tapped his son's nose, "Because that's a very pretty nose."

Peter's lips almost curved into a smile, tilting his head as he shivered, taking in another breath and trying not to cry. "Apparently I have… ugly lips… people keep saying I look like I have a frog in my mouth…" 

The older man looked furious, clenching his jaw as he looked over his sweet little boy's sad face. He pursed his lips as he listened to the younger man carry on.

"... and they keep making fun of my eyebrow, because it's out of place… no matter what I do, I can't fix these things! I haven't saved up enough to get my nose fixed yet! I'm not even close!" He cried as he started to sob harder, breathing heavily, his shoulders shaking. 

His father put his glass down and sat closer, bringing Peter against his chest. "Baby, it's okay," he stroked his back. "Calm down, they are so wrong… so wrong." He comforted him.

But Peter wasn't calming down, he was crying wet patches into his father's shirt, shaking in his arms, his voice breaking as he sobbed loudly. 

"Pete, you're a very handsome man." He kissed his forehead, "And you are not fixing that nose, I love that nose." He continued to hold him tightly, letting him cry it all out. Every sob was breaking his heart, not knowing what to do to calm him down. 

"And your lips are perfect! Peter, you're so good-looking, trust me. I'm sure plenty of people will fall head over heels in love with you because you're so pretty," he stroked his back. He could feel that his son was bringing himself into hyperventilating, and he was panicking himself, not knowing what to do.

Peter shook his head against his chest, "No," he sobbed, "I'm too ugly, no one will ever kiss me!" He pulled back and looked up to his father with tear stained cheeks and doe eyes, his cheeks crimson and his eyes in such pain. 

"You're not, I promise you." Tony stroked away his tears, his own eyes riddled with sadness and pain, not knowing how to fix his sad little boy's heart.

Peter was huffing and sobbing through his words, hating himself more than he had ever done before. "I am! I'm gross and disgusting and I'll never be good enough for anyone! I'm just gonna end up dying a-"

Peter was cut off by a pair of soft lips attaching themselves to his. The crying stopped immediately, not quite sure what was transpiring. The kiss was soft and sweet, not moving too much, but enough to make him lose his train of thought. Peter was transfixed in the moment, the sweet safe scent of his father surrounding him. 

Moments later Tony pulled away, horrified with himself, eyes wide as he dropped his hand from his son's face. "Peter… Peter, I'm so sorry! I just panicked and I wanted you to calm down and… oh god!" He put his hands into his hair, moving to the edge of the bed to get off of it. "Please forgive me! I didn't mean to do that!" 

Peter was still silent on the bed, his sobbing had subsided as he watched his father throw his legs over the side of the bed to get up. But Peter stopped him, taking a hold of his wrist and pulling him back.

Tony paused, turning to face him, terrified. "Pete… please don't hate me, I'm so sorry, I'll buy you something? Would that make up for it?"

"Dad?" Peter's small voice spoke up, "I'm not upset," he whispered.

His father's face softened as he let out a huge sigh of relief, the tension in his shoulders drifting away. "Thank god," he closed his eyes for a moment, actually thanking god for saving this moment. 

"That was my first kiss," Peter admitted.

"Fuck," Tony cursed, shaking his head and looking distraught with himself. "Can you ever forgive me? I'm sorry to have stolen that moment from you, I'm the worst father ever."

Peter didn't say anything, he shifted on the bed and shuffled closer to his father, entering his personal space. He noticed how Tony noticed, his breath hitching as his son sat almost against him. 

"Pete?" His low, hoarse voice came out nervously.

"Dad…" he spoke quietly, biting his lip and looking up at him. "Am I pretty?" 

The older man nodded, acting against his better judgement and placing his hand on his son's waist. "You're so pretty," he whispered. "The prettiest boy I've ever seen."

Peter's hands grasped into his father's shirt, nervous and unsure of what exactly he was doing. He bit his lip as he looked at his father's lips then up to his eyes. "You mean it?"

"Of course, baby." He replied as Peter's beautiful nose gently stroked his. He felt his stomach twist in knots as their hot breaths mixed together, knowing this was wrong but letting it happen nonetheless. "There's beauty and grace in every part of your face." He closed his eyes, his hands holding his son so close. 

"Kiss me again," Peter whispered, "If I'm pretty enough for you, make me believe it."

"Pete… I -"

"You said I was pretty." Peter ghosted his lips over his fathers. "I think you're pretty too,"

"God," Tony groaned as he moved his head forward that last inch, capturing his son in the most gorgeous, loving kiss. The sweetest moan came out of Peter as he felt his father press against him. The younger man was certainly a beginner, but he wasn't bad.

Peter tasted sweet, it was endearing as fuck, he smelled amazing and Tony couldn't stop himself from tilting his head and kissing him deeper, sucking at his bottom lip. The younger man whined in the most erotic way.

Tony's fingers gripped him tighter as Peter raised himself up, moving to straddle his father as he opened up the kiss. He opened his mouth and his father's tongue entered his mouth, sending erotic sensation throughout his body, his cock hardening. 

The older man growled into the kiss as his hands slid up Peter's shirt, holding his soft and warm back. Peter began to rock against him, letting his clothed cock rub against his father. Tony was ridiculously hard too, just having his gorgeous little boy whimpering against him. So needy. So perfect.

"Daddy!" Peter moaned in a high pitch as his father grabbed his peachy ass, rocking him further into him. 

"What is it, baby boy?" Tony looked into his eyes, darkened with desire, moving the younger man's hips against him. Peter's face was flushed, his eyes wild with arousal as he looked down at him. 

"Feels good," Peter moaned, his eye fluttering shut as he moved his hips harder. "Feels sooo good,"

"It does," Tony replied, "Feels good for me too, do you wanna cum for me like this?"

His son shook his head, "No, daddy," he bit his lip as he slowed down his hip movements. 

"Do you want to cum for me lying down?" 

"Yes please, daddy!" Peter exclaimed. Seconds later he was turned onto his back, spread out on his bed. Tony hovered over him, giving him a deliciously loving kiss, his hands going up his son's chest.

"Let me show you how pretty you are," Tony whispered in his ear as his finger's rubbed over Peter's hardening nipples. "Let daddy take care of his pretty baby,"

Peter's eyes were closed, his head falling back on the pillow as his own hands slid his shirt up over his chest, bearing his body. "Yes please,"

The older man moved back to pull his son's shirt from him, discarding it, before moving down to his trousers, slipping them over his hips and pulling them away. Soon his son was lying, naked save his boxers on the bed. 

Tony took a moment to drink in the sight, the gorgeous younger man was incredible. His body was soft and perfect, muscles growing in all the right places and practically hairless. His hard cock was pulsing in his pants.

"You're phenomenal, baby." Tony praised him as his large strong hands stroked up and down his body, caressing him as he leaned down to kiss various spots, making Peter gasp and whine. 

Peter's arm was over his eyes, embarrassed about his body. Tony noticed his and hovered over him, holding onto his waist and the other hand moving away Peter's arm. "Look at me," he whispered. 

The younger man was red with embarrassment, nervously opening his eyes and gazing up at his father. 

"Peter, your body is fantastic. I love it so much," he whispered lovingly. 

"Really?" A small, insecure voice came out of his son. 

"You want proof?" 

Peter nodded up at him, his heart skipping a beat as his father moved off of him, leaning against his side. He watched as Tony gently took his hand, gently bringing it to his own crotch, letting his son feel his own erection. 

His son gasped, "Daddy!... you're so big!" 

Tony smirked down at him and nodded, "I am, aren't I?" His voice was low and gravelly, it was fucking hot to listen to. Peter rubbed his cock experimentally, intently taking in the movements of his dad's face at the pleasure.

"Can I… can I see it?" Peter asked sheepishly, "Pretty please?"

"Mmm, since you asked so nicely," Tony leaned down and kissed his son's lips once more. "You can, do you want daddy to get naked for you?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically, his own hand slipping down to his cock and rubbing it through his boxers, he moaned as he watched his father shuffle off the bed and take off his clothing. He watched as Tony discarded his shirt, revealing the most gorgeous full chest.

"Dad…" Peter moaned in satisfaction, rubbing his cock harder as his dad then undid his belt and pushed his trousers down to his ankles, freeing his stunning thighs. He was wearing a tight black pair of boxers, his mighty erection tenting like crazy, making Peter's pulse rate go through the roof.

"What do you think?" Tony smirked, crawling back onto the bed, crawling over his son. 

Peter was flushed, lost for words, stammering as his eyes couldn't stay off his father's lips, thinking about claiming them as his own. "Nnnnghh… daadd… you… you're perfect," 

Tony chuckled as he moved down and caught his son in a passionate kiss, a much more hungrier kiss than before, letting his tongue explore his son's mouth. He pressed his bodies against Peter's, and fuck it felt amazing, he was so soft and cute, completely needy and writhing at his touch. 

"T… touch me…" Peter whined, thrusting up against his father, "Pl… please…" 

His father's hand slipped down his body, staring down at those beady eyes as he slipped his hand into his son's underwear, wrapping his fingers around his cock.

Peter gasped and thrust up, his mouth hanging open as he felt his favourite form of pleasure so far. Tony noted how cute his son looked, every jerk of his fist making another squeak come out of the boy.

"Yes! Daddy, please!" Peter cried out, licking his lips and thrusting up into his hand. Tony let a fingertip swipe over the slit of his son's cock, driving him wild. He knew Peter wasn't going to last long, he noticed how his skin was red and sweaty, his body trembling with every movement. 

"You wanna cum? Hm? You gonna cum all over daddy's hand? Come on baby boy, cum for me, cum for your daddy!" He beckoned him, jerking him faster inside his boxers.

"Daddy! I don't… want it to be over… OH FUCK… so soon! MORE!" he exclaimed as he began to pant, one hand clasped in the sheets beneath him and the other gripping around his father's back for dear life. 

"Daddy will get you hard again, I promise, I promise my sweet one," Tony kissed along his jaw. "I want to make you cum all night, until you know you're pretty. Cum for me angel, let me see it."

Peter thrust up twice more before he cried out his father's name, back arching as he came heavily in his father's fist, his body trembling as he did so. "DADDY!" 

Tony continued to stroke his son's cock until he had fully milked him, his cum dripping off of his fingers. He watched as Peter's sweet face reacted to the stimulation, how fucking artistic he looked just lying there all dishevelled.

Oh if the kids at school could see him now. But he didn't want anyone else to see his boy like this, oh no, Peter was his boy now.

"Wow," Tony smirked, removing his hand and bringing it up to his lips, licking it a little. "You pretty little thing, that was the most magical orgsam I've ever seen."

Peter blushed, still breathing heavily as he opened his eyes in time to see his father lick up his cum, their eyes locked together. Peter moaned, which went straight to Tony's own cock. 

"Dad… you're fucking hot." Peter let himself say, "I want to do more."

When Tony finished lapping up the semen, he wiped his hand on the bed sheet and smiled. "We can do more, we can do much… much more." He leaned down to kiss his stomach. "Just need to wait for baby to get hot again,"

"W...what are we gonna do?" Peter asked nervously, looking down at his father who was trailing his tongue and lips up and down his body. 

"I want to suck you off," Tony whispered against his skin. Peter's body shivered with goosebumps, his blood beginning to heat again as he watched his father situate himself between his thighs, kissing them and massaging them slowly.

"And… and then what daddy?"

"Mmm," Tony smiled, closing his eyes and rubbing his face all over his son's creamy thighs. "It's up to you… I could go inside you if you wanted, either your gorgeous perfect mouth, or that peachy little ass of yours."

Peter moaned, his dick already starting to re-harden. "Oh daddy, I want that so much," 

"Which one?" Tony asked, letting his head rub over his son's clothed cock, making him stand to attention almost instantly. 

"B...both.. both daddy, fuck me!" He whispered his body writhing under his father's face

Tony growled as he let his hands begin to slip the material down over his son's cock, freeing it. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either. Probably just big enough to fit into his mouth. "That's a very pretty cock," Tony told him, moving down to kiss his balls, retracting the most wonderful whine from his gorgeous boy.

"Please," he whispered, "Daddy, please,"

"I know, I know angel," Tony stroked his thighs, pressing kisses around his cock. "You need this, don't you?" 

"Mmhm!" Peter moved his hips up so the head of his cock touched his father's lips. "Ahh," 

Tony took him in his mouth, wrapping those full lips around his cock, sinking down and taking him all in. Peter couldn't keep quiet, every single movement Tony made brought him to a new realm of pleasure. The heat, the wetness, the gorgeous sucking noises coming from his father as his mind was blown. 

"FUCK!" Peter exclaimed, his body trembling with pleasure. He never knew that anything could ever feel this good, christ he wanted this every day for the rest of his life.

Peter's eyes were all but rolling into the back of his head as he fucked up into his father's mouth. Tony bobbed his head, sucking hard and using one hand to fondle his son's balls, moaning around his cock.

"Daddydaddydaddydaddy!" He moaned over and over again, letting his cock fill up his dad's mouth, pressure building inside him, nearing his second orgasm of the evening. 

"Oh dad! Yes! Lick the tip again… SHIT THAT'S SO GOOD!" he couldn't keep his mouth shut, the whole fucking street probably heard him right now. Tony's tongue was driving him insane, massaging him, playing with him, making him wild as his head moved around against the pillow.

"OH FUCK, OH GOD… I'M… I'M CUMMING DADDY!" He cried loudly, thrusting up violently and exploding with passion inside his father's mouth. 

Tony stayed there and hummed with satisfaction as he drank down each and every drop. Peter was panting, sweating, gripping his fingers into his down hair. 

"There… now that… that was so pretty." Tony told him, kissing his thighs as he waited for his son to come down from his high. 

Peter couldn't speak, he was tired and yet excited for more, his body was in a state of total pleasure, glowing with the sweat of satisfaction. He stretched his arms out and made grabbing motions to his father, motioning for him to come close.

Tony chuckled and crawled over him, taking him in his arms and cuddling him tight. "Oh baby," he said in a low and seductive voice. "You taste delicious," he kissed his forehead. 

Peter blushed as he dug his face into his father's chest, shaking his head. "Daaaaad," he said embarrassingly. 

"What? Can't I say that my son has some sweet tasting cum? Hm?" Tony smirked, stroking his back. "It's so nice, it's perfect like you," 

Peter kissed his chest before pulling back and looking at his father in the eyes. "Wh… what does it taste like?"

"It's very specific, hard to describe… but it's very nice." Tony stroked his hair, taking in the glowing happiness of his son. 

"Do… do you taste the same…?"

"I don't know champ, I've never tried it. But, you could find out if you want?" He asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow. 

Peter's face turned even redder as he nervously smiled. "Y… yes… yes daddy… can you still fuck me though?"

Tony nodded, "I said I would, and I will." He confirmed, stroking his son's gorgeous perky backside, slipping a finger down the crack and letting the tip touch his son's hole. Peter shivered at the contact.

"Da… dad… touch me there…"

"Mm… what about daddy's time? Does his cock not deserve some love too? Is my pretty boy being selfish?" Tony raised both his brows and looked at his son expectantly. 

Peter shook his head, "No daddy, but… if you stretch me out, I can suck your… big… beautiful cock and then you can fuck me…"

"But daddy wants to cum inside both your holes," Tony whispered, "Do you not want to taste me? Baby boy?"

"I do daddy, I want it all." Peter's voice came out needy and innocent, "I promise daddy,"

Tony nodded, "Turn over and I'll stretch you out, angel. And then you're going to be a good boy and let me use that mouth of yours."

Peter's eyes were wide with hope and excitement, as well as being completely scared. "Will you be able to get hard again for me, dad?"

"If you can finger yourself and moan my name, then yeah, I will." Tony captured him in a hungry kiss, pulling him impossibly close against him. He gave Peter all his best moves, not caring how wrong this all was. 

As soon as their lips parted, Peter scrambled until he was on his front. "I'll be back, I'm going to get lube, get on all fours for me, stick that pretty ass in the air." Tony commanded him before heading out the door.

Peter got himself into the position, his body bare and shivering with the cool air coming from outside the room. He felt on show, and slightly scared, when his dad wasn't there with him, he was allowed to think. He tried to suck in his tummy, trying to make himself look fuckable as he pushed out his ass, worrying he looked stupid. 

He heard footsteps coming back into the room and pausing. "Good god." Tony spoke quietly to himself, walking into the room. "Kid, you're a fucking walking sin."

Peter could feel his skin going red, starting to feel adored again. 

"Fuck, my baby's a beautiful little angel," Tony groaned as he got behind him, massaging and kissing his ass, squishing his cheeks as his tongue sunk into the crack. 

"Da… dad, what are you doing?" 

"Sorry baby, I was going to kiss that sweet little hole you have for me, is that okay?"

Peter was shaking as he tried to keep himself up. "I… I guess… is it… is that normal?"

"Yes." Tony answered, parting his cheeks and looking in to see his son's pristine pink hole, untouched, unloved, needing his attention. "Don't cum until my fingers are inside you, hold off okay? Tell me when you're going to cum."

"Okay daddy," 

The older man leaned forward and let his tongue slide up over his son's hole, coating it with saliva as he let his tongue swirl around the puckering muscles, kissing it and making Peter whine.

"Ahhhhhhhhh… that's so good… dad… ohhhhh daaaddy,"

Tony continued to eat his son out, gripping his shaking legs so the younger man wouldn't fall over. His hand slid under his son's crotch, massaging it. He was already stiff and twitching at the feel of his father's mouth. Tony pushed his tongue inside Peter's body, lathering it with saliva. 

"Daaad… I wanna… I wanna cum," 

Tony moved back, wiping his mouth with his hand and stroking his son's ass. "Well done for telling me, angel. I'm going to use my fingers now, so you need to tell me if it's too much or not enough."

"Okay, daddy," Peter's voice was wavering as he struggled to keep himself up. He wanted to fuck the mattress beneath him, his pleasure rates going up by the second. 

His father opened the cold gel onto his fingers and slid them between Peter's cheeks, pushing one finger tip in gently. "I'm going in now,"

Tony watched his finger as it slowly slid inside his son's amazing ass, watching as the tiny hole swallowed it up. Peter was groaning under him, his fist holding onto the sheets. Peter was so tight, so fucking hot, and he couldn't wait to he inside him. 

"Wow," Tony whispered as he pushed his finger fully inside and out again. "Do you feel good?"

"So good." Peter was able to get out, he was hardly breathing, wanting to be perfect for his father. 

"Relax, baby boy. This is okay, this is going to feel so amazing, you want to feel amazing don't you?" Tony asked as he continued to slide one finger back and forth. 

"Yes… oh… I need more…" Peter moved his hips, "Can you…?"

"As baby wishes," Tony kissed his ass cheek before pushing a second finger in, stretching him out and moving in deeper.

"Ngghhhh…" Peter groaned, biting his lip and closing his eyes. It was a foreign feeling, but it was perfect. His father pushed his fingers in and out, scissoring them wider. 

"GOD DADDY!" Peter exclaimed, arching his back as his cock leaked onto the mattress. "More!" He pleaded.

Tony stuck in a third finger, pushing them in a bit faster, curling up to stroke his son's prostate, making him cry with need and want. "THERE!" 

The older man smirked, stroking it again and again. "It's okay baby, you can cum, cum for me," Tony told him, fucking his son with his fingers faster, watching how the younger man's body was coming apart at his touches.

Peter was rocking his hips back and forth, moaning loudly, slutty, just like out of a porno. "To… touch my… my cock," he sobbed, dying to cum soon.

Tony touched Peter's cock, wrapping his finger's around it. Peter came instantly, crying loudly as he collapsed onto the bed, his muscles spasming so tightly around his father's fingers and his cum staining his sheets. 

The older man pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheet and kissing up Peter's shivering back, turning him over to kiss all over his face softly. 

"That was magical, angel, would you like to stop? Hm?" He licked his lips as he cuddled into his boy, knowing that this was going to be a lot for the younger boy. He must be exhausted by now, just wanting to fall asleep.

Peter shook his head through weary eyes, "No," he whispered. "I want it all, remember?"

"Are you sure? Daddy wants you to be okay, I don't want to overwhelm such my little sweetheart." He kissed his forehead, waiting for the high to leave him.

"I want… your cock in my mouth," Peter whispered again, "Am I allowed?" 

Tony groaned as he kissed his son lovingly, his own hand moving down to grip his dick, through his boxers. It was so hot under there, he wanted to be free and see Peter's fucking sexy lips around it's girth. "Yeah baby, I'll tell you what to do okay?"

Peter nodded as he watched his father lie on his back sitting up on his elbows as he looked down at his cock. 

"In between my legs, little one." Tony told him. His son scrambled to his place, gently laying kisses on his father's strong thighs. 

"Mmmm… that's nice sweetie. We're gonna do this slow, because you have no gag reflex and daddy is very big," he leaned down and stroked Peter's curly hair. "First you need to take off my boxers, and it's gonna be in your face… you choose what you're okay with,"

Peter looked up at him, biting his bottom lip as he listened intently, his hair an adorable mess. "Then what daddy?"

Tony smirked, "Then I want you to put your kissable lips around the head, don't worry about all of it, just suck on the head, and use your hand to jerk my base okay? Use your tongue, and don't be afraid to look up at me."

The younger man took a few deep breaths, readying himself and wetting his lips, his fingers fumbling at the material. He slowly slid it down over his father's hips, his eyes attached to the skin he was unveiling. 

"That's it…" Tony said softly, helping him. 

His large cock was freed from its constraints, bouncing in his son's little face. Peter was in awe, it was so thick, so big, so fucking proud. His fingers stroked along it, making his father shiver a little.

His father closed his eyes as Peter experimentally used his tongue to decorate his cock with his saliva, leaving trails up the shaft and making his way to the head. 

"Oooh, you are wonderful," Tony moaned, his eyes closed still as he lay back on the bed. 

Peter trailed his tongue over the slit of his dad's cock, making him moan louder. He lapped up the precum before letting his fingers curl around his father's girthy cock. He stretched his lips around the head and sucked on it hard, loving the taste of it.

"Baby!" Tony exclaimed, bucking up by accident. Peter didn't mind, he began to suckle at his father's slit, massaging it with his tongue as he jerked him off. 

"Oooh, oh, fuck… baby boy… Peter…" Tony's breathing became heavier as he gripped his boy's hair. "That's it… just like that, oh you pretty boy, daddy's pretty little boy," he moaned over and over, trying to stop his hips from bucking up and sliding down his son's throat. 

Tony looked down to see his son's lips stretched around him. His huge cock sinking into Peter's mouth over and over, not able to get the whole thing in. "Shit, Pete!" He gasped as he slowly slid up into his mouth. "More… god… yes…"

Peter moaned around it, trying to sink down further, tasting the precum as it came out. His hand worked as fast as he could, the other stroking his dad's balls. He could feel his father start to shake beneath him, his orgasm was rising up inside him. 

He opened his eyes and looked up to his father, mouth full of his cock. The second their eyes connected, Tony combusted, crying out for his son as he came hard down his throat. 

"PETER!" he cried, watching as his large load filled up his son's mouth. Peter tried to swallow as much as he could, but some managed to escape and cling to his lips, and some more dripping down his jaw. 

Peter's cheeks were rosey and flushed, a nervous smile on his face as he awaited the verdict. "Daddy? Was I good?" 

"Oh, Pete." Tony breathed heavily, holding his own hair as his other hand reached for his son. "That was amazing, come here, angel."

Peter crawled up his father's body, sitting on top of him and wiggling his body, his fingers trailing over his chest. Tony chuckled, looking up at his dishevelled and messy teenage boy. 

"How are you doing?" Tony asked him, letting his fingers trail up his son's chest, thumbing over his nipples. 

"So good. I'm kinda tired, but, I really want to cum again." Peter blushed as he admitted that, leaning down to kiss his dad's collarbone. "I like it when you moan my name,"

Tony smirked, "Peeeter," he whispered in a moan, "Peter… oh peter," he watched as his son's eyes closed, his body tensing at the sound of his name being said in such a seductive way. "Peeeter baby," 

"God dad," Peter whispered, his hand sliding down to his cock and touching it gently. "Need you to get hard again,"

"Remember what I said? You can finger yourself for me and let me watch, I'll get nice and hard for you." His father told him, "Daddy's really big,"

Peter nodded, "I know daddy, it's going to hurt isn't it?"

"It might. I'll use lots of lube, and we can try and make it easy, we don't have to, you know?"

The younger man crawled off his father, naked and shivering slightly he sat facing his father, sitting with his legs open and stretched out. He reached for the lube and put more onto his fingers before catching his dad's eye. 

He heard the older man moan in a low tone as he turned over to watch his son properly, holding himself up on his elbow. Peter's index finger slid down between his legs, gently slipping inside his wet hole. Peter shivered as he began to push it in with ease. 

He managed to get to three fingers in a matter of moments, his father had stretched him out so much more than that before. "Ooohhh dad," he breathed as he pushed his fingers further in. 

"You sound like a porn star, only better." Tony spoke, his voice not able to contain the amount of arousal flowing through his body. Peter was so soft and pale, his perfect slim body curled up in front of him, touching himself, moaning for him. 

"Daddy!" Peter moaned as he pushed in again, his cock hard, his gaze burning into his fathers. 

Tony could feel his cock harden, his eyes flicking from his son's arousing stare to his glistening wet opening, waiting to be filled up. He kept his eyes there as he leaned over to get the lube, pouring it onto his hand and lathering up his cock.

"I'm so hard for you," Tony told him, biting down on his bottom lip. "How do you feel?"

"Need you, need more…"

His father got onto his knees and moved over to in front of him, grabbing a pillow and settling it under his son's waist. Peter was at his mercy, innocent and sweet, waiting nervously for his next move. 

Tony got him into place, holding his legs open as he rubbed the head of his cock over the outer rim of his son's hole. Peter shuddered with pleasure, breathing heavily. 

"My pretty boy," Tony whispered, looking down at him adoringly. "Now you need to tell me if I hurt you, I don't want to. We'll go very, very slow,"

"Cuz you're so big?"

"That's right, because I'm so big." He stroked Peter's legs and looked down to his cock, using his hand to settle the tip of his dick against the opening. He then watched his son's face as he gently slipped in a little bit.

"Breathe baby, relax." Tony said in a soothing tone, "Just the head for now,"

Peter nodded, his face red as he tried not to freak out. He did want this, he just didn't know what to expect. It was just the tip for now and Peter felt slightly uncomfortable. He wanted to fight through it through, it wasn't painful.

"More daddy," Peter whispered, one hand in his hair and one in the sheets. 

"Okay," His father pushed in a little more, not more than an inch, stretching out his son's hole.

"Fuck!" Peter moaned, his eyes tightening shut as he felt the stretch, burning slightly. His eyes filled with tears that he didn't want his father to see. 

"Are you okay? You want me to stop?"

"No!" Peter quickly told him, "Keep going!"

The older man watched him intently as he pushed in another inch, feeling the gorgeous tight warmth around his cock, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as he experienced this sinful pleasure. It was fucking hot, especially the way his son was squeaking under him.

Peter was practically shaking, so Tony opened his eyes to see a tear streaming down his son's face. "That's it, I'm coming out." 

"No! Please… it's so good… so good daddy, I want it so badly… please,"

"You're crying baby," Tony whispered as he slid out a little and then back in the same amount. 

"Because it's so good… more!" 

The older man pushed in further, making Peter gasp and moan loudly, throwing his head back as he just kept begging for more. Tony couldn't take it anymore, it was painfully slow. He gripped onto his son and thrust deep into him, both of them groaning loudly, shaking with pleasure as he filled up his son's little asshole. 

Tony lay over him, holding him close as Peter wrapped his legs around him, clinging onto his back like he was clinging onto life. His father began to slide out and slowly back in again, sinking in so deep.

"Ohmygod," Tony groaned into his son's ear. "You're so fucking tight,"

"You're so big," Peter managed to get out, "Please… make me cum,"

"Okay pretty boy," Tony captured him in a kiss as he began to rhythmically move his hips back and forth, sliding in and out of him with ease, both of them moaning into each other's mouths as they held on tightly. 

Tony couldn't help himself, his urges taking over as he moved faster, his hips moving from muscle memory, getting faster and more passionate, their bodies moving together. Peter's head went backwards, tears falling off his face, his body writhing, glistening with sweat, shouting and screaming as his father fucked him hard, pounding into him.

Tony fucked into his prostate, making Peter practically scream with pleasure, his body couldn't take much more of this. "DADDY!" He cried, his hand touching his pulsing cock, jerking himself off as his dad moaned and kissed his jaw. 

His father continued to pound into him, grunting, primal and fucking attractive. He bit down on Peter's neck before moving his lips to his ear. "Gonna cum pretty boy, gonna fill your perfect little ass with daddies cum!" 

"YES!" Peter cried out, gripping him tight. "I'M YOURS!"

"You are! My baby! Oh… OH FUCK! BABY GET READY, CUM WITH ME!" 

Peter's hand moved faster between them, his body tensing up as he was about to cum hard. "DADDY! I'M CUMMING!" he thrust up and came hard over their bodies, cum shooting everywhere. His ass muscles spasmed like crazy around his father's cock.

"BABY!" Tony cried loudly, thrusting into him, gripping him painfully as his cock was milked by the amazing tightness around him. His large load filled up his son's ass, both of them trembling, moaning and shifting together. 

Panting and breathless, they both pulled apart, gently as not to hurt each other. Peter could feel the hot semen dripping out of his puffy hole, his body too exhausted to get himself cleaned up, to even move.

Tony couldn't believe what had just happened, but he was too euphoric to even bother caring. He slid off the bed and came back with towels, cleaning both him and his son up before throwing them on the ground and pulling the covers over them both. 

Peter snuggled into him, still breathing heavily into his chest as he curled inwards. Tony stroked him and kissed his head. 

"I told you you were pretty," Tony whispered, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep with his boy in his arms.


End file.
